Knight Zombie
For a similar looking zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Knight of the Living Dead. (pulls off helm) (poison ignores helm) |first seen = Dark Ages - Night 7 |flavor text = Knight Zombie was just as surprised as anyone when Zombie King promoted him. He'd never say this out loud, but he's not sure he deserves the position. He's not sure he has what it takes to wear the armor. But like they say, "Fake it 'til you make it."}} Knight Zombie is a zombie that appears in Dark Ages. Like Blockhead Zombie, Jurassic Fossilhead, and Brickhead Zombie variants, it has no special ability other than being able to absorb a lot of damage. If Zombie Kings are present on the lawn, they will transform nearby Peasant Zombies, Conehead Peasants, and Buckethead Peasants into these zombies. It will also get his helm strengthened from the Zombie King if needed. Magnet-shrooms can steal its Knight helm, and degrades it to a standard Peasant Zombie. If this happens, Zombie Kings can regrant the helms. He can also defeat a Gargantuar for a few seconds. Appearance The Knight Zombie wears a metal knight helm with a small red feather on its head. He also wears metal shoulder pads, unlike a standard Peasant Zombie. Rather than wearing a full knight gear, it wears instead a standard peasant outfit, giving it an odd, unnatural, half-knight, half-peasant appearance. Almanac entry Overview The Knight Zombie absorbs 1785 damage per shot and its appearance changes upon absorbing 540, 1080, 1600 (when the helmet is destroyed) and 1695 damage per shot, before it dies at 1785 damage per shot. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Dark Ages: Nights 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 and Arthur's Challenge. Modern Day: Days 33, 37 and Highway to the Danger Room (through portals only). Arena: Power Lily's Garden Party Tournament. Strategies General This zombie can be a big problem if you are not prepared. If you see Knight Zombie on the seed selection screen, choose an instant-kill plant as a way to quickly get rid of this zombie. Try to break all the graves near the plants, as these zombies can be summoned during Necromancy. Fume-shroom's Plant Food ability will also help, as it greatly reduces Knight Zombie's health and will push it back. Using Fume-shroom's Plant Food ability in conjunction with Sun Bean is quite effective for sun farming. If there are other zombies behind it with high health, such as Buckethead Peasant, it may be useful to use a Hypno-shroom on it. Use Sun Bean's Plant Food on it if you are low on sun. Any strong offensive plant, such as Coconut Cannon or Citron will take it down quite easily. Using Magnet-shrooms can help a lot as they remove their helm, which will reduce his toughness drastically. When there are a lot of Knight Zombies, use Plant Food on a Magnet-shroom for removing each helm or a Shadow-shroom for dealing direct damage to all Knights on-screen, while ignoring their helms completely. Do not use it if you see Zombie Kings, as they will grant the helms back. Chili Beans can defeat it instantly when eaten. Hurrikales are extremely helpful in dealing with Knight Zombies, as it can push Knights and other threats away from your plants and back at the end of the lawn. Beware though, as Wizard Zombies can stay protected by stronger zombies. Using it with high-power plants is recommended. Magnifying Grass, while useful as an armor-breaker, should not be used too much due to the reduced sun income in Dark Ages. It takes four shots from it to kill a Knight Zombie, costing 200 sun. The Magnifying Grass has the advantage of having non-reflectable projectiles, meaning it can serve as a multi-purpose plant against both Knight Zombies and Jester Zombies. Arthur's Challenge In Arthur's Challenge, Knight Zombies, along with Zombie Kings, Jester Zombies, Dark Ages Gargantuars, and Wizard Zombies, are very dangerous in large numbers. These zombies are very troublesome due to their durability and can cause a massive havoc on your lawn, making you lose the game. You should have Cherry Bombs, Fume-shrooms, Iceberg Lettuces, and their Imitater versions for your disposal. Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Knight Zombie - Dark Ages Night 7 (Ep.269)|By Trivia *His Almanac entry makes a reference to Zombie King, despite Zombie King being released after Knight Zombie. This could have been a sort of teaser or hint that the Zombie King was going to appear in Dark Ages Part 2. *It is the zombie with the highest health among all zombies in Dark Ages that do not have a special ability. *After his helmet gets knocked off, its shoulder armor inexplicably disappears. **The shoulder armor is counted as part of the helmet, so it disappears with the helmet when he becomes a Peasant Zombie. **If the Magnet-shroom steal its helmet, the shoulder armor will not disappear. *Although it cannot survive an instant kill, it takes two hits for a hypnotized Gargantuar to kill a full health Knight Zombie. *Since the 5.9.1 update, for some reason, the knight helmets no longer glow white when the Zombie King grants a helm to any Peasant Zombie. See also *Knight helm *Zombie King *Magnet-shroom *Cavalry Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Jurassic Fossilhead *Brickhead Zombie ru:Зомби со шлемом Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies